Fifty Shades of Fear
by The Ben Who Must Not Be Named
Summary: Sven never was the bravest soul, and Maddie knows that better than anyone. However, that doesn't stop her from trying to make Sven braver by doing things... a bit unconvential. (Continuation of 101 Ways Kittystair is Adorbs)
1. Popcorn

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Sven.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: So I have a funny story. I was sleeping the other day, because I love sleeping, and I suddenly had a thought for a story. You see, I didn't really have a set plot for the Sven/Maddie story I had promised. I mean, I knew the main antagonist, I knew some of the points I wanted to hit… but I didn't really have a theme. But, after dreaming… I realized I could do this fic in the same format as 101. So… welcome to Fifty Shades of Fear! Unlike 101, these chapters will feature exclusively something Sven fears and how Maddie gets him to overcome it. The first ten are mostly going to be funny, getting progressively more serious as we go along.**

 **Also, this officially happens a few months after 101 and is connected into plots and characters from that story. So yes, you guys will indeed be seeing Neb, Kitty, Alistair, the twins, and Lizzie again. Such fun, am I right? Anyway, let's get this party started, shall we?**

 **Fear 1: Popcorn**

Sven was terrified of popcorn. It wasn't because it made a popping noise, although the noise certainly didn't help. Sven was always terrified because something as hard as a kernel was could not possibly turn into something as soft as popcorn. It was not natural… and he admitted that popcorn did haunt his nightmares.

"You know this is going to be a disaster, right?" Neb grumbled as he, Lizzie, Kitty, Alistair, Sven, and Maddie walked toward the movie theatre. As Kitty and Alistair had been working non-stop caring and raising Allison and Felix, Lizzie decided to treat them to a movie. Neb and Maddie both arranged for their boss, Muffin McMan, daughter of the Muffin Man, to babysit the twins while they were out.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "We're just going out to a movie. You always look on the negative side of things," Lizzie sighed, shaking her head. "Were you always this much trouble?"

"No. I got worse when you married me," Neb smirked. "And I meant that Sven would be a disaster, not the movie."

"I'm n-n-n-n-n-n-not scared of the m-m-m-m-movie," Sven stuttered. "Maddie assured m-m-m-m-me that we were watching Sloths of Paradise. I'm n-n-n-n-n-n-not scared of sloths, nope!"

"The one movie Sven and I actually collectively like," Neb said dryly. He then turned to Maddie, an eyebrow raised. "Did you tell him before we left like I asked you too?"

"Um… if I say crocodiles, would you take that as a yes or a no?"

"No."

"Then crocodiles!"

Neb sighed, rubbing his eyes. Kitty looked at him in confusion. "What's wrong? It's just a movie, one Sven can actually sit through without having one of his episodes," Kitty said. "Why are you making such a big deal out of it?"

The group of six entered into the theater, which looked mostly busy. Neb eyed the counter and noticed that a large bag of unpopped popcorn was being poured into the machine. "You'll find out in about five seconds."

"Seriously Neb," Alistair said. "What could possibly…"

 _POP!_

"Never mind, I know what you're talking about now," Alistair grumbled.

 _POP!_

 _POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP!_

Sven flinched, each pop getting louder and louder to his ears. His eyes slowly turned to the source of the popping… and saw the kernels flying out of the machine. Sven paled a lighter tint of white and started to frantically shake his head. "Nononononononono!" Sven said. "No popcorn! Anything but popcorn!"

"You're kind of a jerk," Lizzie said to her secret husband. "You could have warned him."

"Yeah, but what would be the purpose of this chapter if I did? Besides, I _did_ tell Maddie to do it before we left!"

"Which you also told me _not_ to do it so the chapter would be eventful!"

"Not helping Maddie."

Sven, meanwhile, had retreated to outside the theater, shaking. Maddie looked over at her boyfriend outside and gave the rest of the group a small smile. "Go ahead and go inside," Maddie said. "We'll catch up!"

"You sure? We can wait," Kitty said.

"Nah! Giants didn't yak the highway!" Maddie giggled. "Trust me, we'll be right behind you four!" After reluctantly nodding a few times, Lizzie, Neb, Kitty, and Alistair all went to the counter to get some popcorn. Maddie took a deep breath and bounced outside the theatre.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-sorry," Sven said as Maddie sat down next to her. "I… I t-t-t-t-tried not to be scared… b-b-b-b-b-but… popcorn…"

"It's ok silly!" Maddie said, wrapping an arm around him. "We all have fears! It's just a natural thing for us to all fear!"

"B-b-b-b-but… you aren't s-s-s-s-scared of anything… why c-c-c-c-can't I be like you?"

"Because you aren't me! You're Sven! If you were me, you'd be in a dress!" Maddie giggled. She was quiet for a few moments before speaking again. "Why are you afraid of popcorn?"

"W-w-w-w-well… it's hard… b-b-b-b-but… then it's soft… and it's n-n-n-n-not natural!" Sven said.

Before Sven could do anything, Maddie quickly kissed him. Sven still wasn't comfortable with kissing, but he normally let Maddie do it when she was trying to prove a point. When Maddie parted, she smiled at him. "What did my lips feel like right now?" Maddie asked.

"Um… s-s-s-soft and warm… and tastes like tea," Sven admitted.

"Whenever you eat some popcorn, pretend you're kissing me."

"W-w-w-w-what?!"

"My lips are soft, right?" Maddie asked. "Instead of focusing on the fact that the popcorn was once hard, focus on it being soft. Then, picture it as something you're used to, like my lips. When you eat the popcorn, you'll always remember my lips, and instead of focusing on it being popcorn, you'll be kissing it instead! Only, eating it and not really kissing it. Unless you like kissing food, then yay!"

Sven blinked a few times. "I'm n-n-n-n-not sure if I u-u-u-u-understood that," Sven admitted to her. "B-b-b-b-b-but…I'll try to do it y-y-y-y-your way. W-w-w-w-will you… um… be s-s-s-s-supportive if I can't handle it?"

"If you can't handle the popcorn, then we'll watch the stars out here," Maddie said with a smile. "No popcorn out here to bother you. If you try you're hardest and really can't handle it, I'll be right there with you, ok?"

Sven nodded, lightly smiling. He took a deep breath, stood up, and followed Maddie back into the theatre. As the others had already bought the popcorn, Maddie led Sven to the showing room and quickly found Neb, who had somehow found a sloth hat between the time Maddie had left. Maddie and Sven walked up to them and sat down, Maddie next to Neb and Sven next to Maddie.

"A sloth hat?" Maddie asked.

"Another version of me has a girlfriend who likes sloths," Neb grumbled. "Sue me. I love sloths. Did you take care of it?"

"We'll see. Buy my popcorn?"

"You said it as if I was a normal human being," Neb grumbled, giving Maddie some popcorn. "Did you forget who writes these?"

"You haven't written me in a while!" Maddie giggled. "People forget things Neb! Like a certain someone forgetting whose birthday it is in a few days."

"Ugh… I don't know what to get her," Neb grumbled. "I could die again and give her a fancy letter, but I don't think she'd like that."

"Maybe a turtle?"

"I'm the one who likes turtles."

"Well, I'm out of ideas," Maddie shrugged. "Good luck!"

"You need it more. Sven's your responsibility."

Maddie nodded and took a deep breath, turning to her boyfriend. Slowly, she gave Sven the tub of popcorn. Sven shakily grabbed it with his hands and looked inside, seeing the many, many kernels inside. Sven shivered, staring at the terrifying thing in front of him.

"Remember. Picture them like my lips," Maddie said.

Sven took a shaky breath and grabbed the popcorn. No… not popcorn. Maddie's lips. Feeling the kernel, Sven realized it _did_ feel soft like Maddie's lips. Sven took another deep breath and slowly popped the kernel into his mouth.

Maddie was right. The kernel wasn't that scary when he pictured kissing Maddie. Sven chewed the kernel and swallowed, giving Maddie a small smile. "N-n-n-n-not that bad," Sven said to her, making Maddie giggle.

"See? I told you unicorns could tap dance!"

"B-b-b-b-b-but…"

"What?"

"Your l-l-l-l-lips are softer."

Maddie froze for a moment… before bursting out in laughter. "Well then," Maddie said, getting close to Sven. "Maybe I should give you a reminder." Maddie kissed him, making Sven blush… but also inwardly smile. While he was still uncomfortable kissing Maddie… that was a fear for another day.

 **BN: For the first chapter, I think this one was sweet. As you can see, this fic is focused more on the things Sven fears and how Maddie is influential in his life. She's still bouncy and fun, but she knows how to treat Sven as well, which is kind of a sweet balance. Also, I wanted to try something different. In 101, Alistair was the supporting role and Kitty was in the needful role, like a typical stereo-typical couple normally is. With this couple, Sven's the needful one and Maddie's the supporting role. I just wanted to try a different type of couple, which I think is going to be fun.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


	2. Doors

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Sven.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Alright, so obviously this fic is a hit, most of my previous reviews for 101 like it. Have to say, I had my doubts, but I've been wrong before. Also, I have a few things before we start. 1. You guys can borrow any of my characters if you want. Just be sure to ask me, give me credit, and then give me a link. 2. I've been** _ **trying**_ **to set up a Wattpad account, emphasis on try. The only thing that really pertains to that is me reading things over there, since it's actually easier for me to post via FanFiction, so if you have something you want me to read, again, send me a link. 3. People keep asking me who Muffin is and why she's in these fics, but you never really see her. Muffin is the owner of the Musty Muffin in 101. You'll see her more in my Ashlynn/Hunter fic when I finish with Her Number and Sins of Love. 4. If you didn't already figure it out, this fic is going to have fifty chapters, each one featuring one of Sven's many… many…** _ **many**_ **fears.**

 **Fear 2: Doors**

Sven loved going over to Maddie's house. It was one of the few places _anywhere_ that he truly felt safe and protected. Sure, Neb and the twins were typically there too, but so long as he stayed in the living room, he didn't have to worry about either of them. As he sat in the living room one afternoon with Maddie, he figured nothing could possibly make him scared.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"GAH!" Sven screamed, jumping off his chair and flying behind it. Maddie raised an eyebrow at this, but calmly bounced out of her seat and to the door to answer it. Outside the door was Neb, who was smirking.

"Have fun," Neb said simply and walked off.

"You're a big meanie head sometimes!" Maddie called after him.

"Lizzie's called me worse," Neb shrugged.

Maddie shook her head a few times and shut the door. Taking a deep breath and plastering a smile to her face, she bounced back to the living room. Sven, somehow, had made an entire fortress of furniture surrounding him. Maddie giggled at this sight and bounced over, touching a chair. The entire fort instantly collapsed, making Sven scream.

 **I never said the fort was stable.**

"Now you're just taunting me," Maddie pouted to the ceiling. She then looked down at Sven, who was shivering in fear. "And what are you afraid of this time? Cake? Cake really is scary! You never know what might be in it!"

"N-n-n-n-n-not this time," Sven said, still shivering. "Although t-t-t-t-that's one of my fears…"

"We really need a list of all these fears you have," Maddie noted.

"Here," Sven said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a scroll. He unrolled it… which went on pretty much endlessly, rolling over itself a few times. "M-m-m-m-m-my current fear is n-n-n-n-n-number seven thousand sex hundred and ninety-four…"

"You numbered them? I tried numbering my hats once. I lost count at about nine trillion," Maddie giggled, following the scroll around for about ten minutes. Finally, she found the number Sven had told her. "Let's see… tadpoles… guillotines… vampires… clowns? No, that's a few above… donuts? Why would you be scared of donuts right now?"

"S-s-s-s-skipped one," Sven gulped.

Maddie looked back at the scroll and sighed in realization. "Oh! _Doors_ ," Maddie said, smiling to herself. Then, in place of the smile, came a look of confusion. "Doors? Why doors? Sure, door _knobs_ , but doors? No problem!"

Sven shook violently a little, shaking his head. "No doors! Doors lead to bad things! Nothing good is ever behind a door!" Sven said panickly. "Always tricks you… m-m-m-m-m-makes it seem it's good… b-b-b-b-but nothing good is behind a d-d-d-d-door, nope!"

Maddie thought this one over for a few moments. "So… not doors… but the things _behind_ the doors, right?" Sven nodded his head frantically. "Oh! This one's _easy_!" Maddie grabbed Sven's hand and led the reluctant blue boy to the front entrance, making Sven pale. Maddie smiled at him, and walked over to the door. She opened it, making Sven cower in fear. Maddie giggled, rolling her eyes. "There's nothing there silly," Maddie said.

"B-b-b-b-b-but how do you know that?"

"Yes Maddie, how _do_ you know that?"

"Gah!" Sven screamed, jumping ten feet into the air. Maddie rolled her eyes and she looked to see Neb, yet again, standing there. "S-s-s-s-see? Nothing good behind a d-d-d-d-door!"

"I take that as a compliment," Neb shrugged.

"What are you doing back here?" Maddie asked him suspiciously.

"I live here. Do the math," Neb said flatly. "That and Kitty called me to watch Felix while she goes and buys some more diapers. She would have asked you but I told her you were busy."

Maddie rolled her eyes again with a smile as Neb walked inside. Before Neb could disappear, Maddie asked, "Find anything for her birthday yet?"

"Yes, I did actually. Does Lizzie like hats?"

"Nope! That's my thing!" Maddie giggled.

Neb scowled. "Then never mind. I'm still looking," he grumbled and stormed off. Right as he did so, Sven fell to the ground, his hands covering his head.

"He's not that scary," Maddie said with a smile. "You knew him for a long time before you met me, right?"

"That doesn't make h-h-h-h-h-him g-g-g-g-good," Sven gulped. "L-l-l-l-l-let's not t-t-t-talk about it with the d-d-d-d-door open…"

"Oh! Right!" Maddie said with a giggle. She grabbed the door… and paused. "Wait," Maddie said. "If you don't like doors… then how come you can come into my house without fear? I mean, you kind of _have_ to come through this door. Unless you're me and you like jumping through my bedroom window, but you aren't me, so I don't think that's the case."

"W-w-w-w-well," Sven said. "I know y-y-y-y-you're here most of the t-t-t-t-time. I know w-w-w-w-whenever I knock, you're o-o-o-o-o-on the other s-s-s-s-side of it. That's why I'm n-n-n-n-n-not scared of coming in."

Maddie thought this over for a few moments… before smirking. She slid outside, and much to Sven's surprise, shut the door. After a few moments of silence, there was a prompt knocking on the other side of the door. Sven shivered… but soon realized that the only person who could be knocking is Maddie. His fear abandoned, he reluctantly and fearfully walked to and opened up the door. As the door swung open, he found Maddie smiling at him.

"Why'd you open the door this time?" Maddie asked.

"B-b-b-b-because I knew it was you," Sven said.

"Exactly! Whenever you open a door, think it's me on the other side!" Maddie said. "It might not be me, but if you just believe that the person on the other side of the door is me, then you might not be as scared of doors! Do I make sense?"

Sven hesitantly nodded slightly. "I t-t-t-t-t-think so," Sven said.

"Good! I have something I want to show you!" Maddie said, grabbing Sven's hand and pulling him with her. Sven gulped in fear, as surprises were also something he did not like. However, he had trust in Maddie, knowing that she would never lead him astray.

They walked for a few minutes through the woods of Wonderland. Sven typically tried to avoid Wonderland (way too many things he was afraid of) but since Maddie lived there, Sven made frequent exceptions on the weekends, since Sven always saw Maddie in school during the week.

After walking for a while, Maddie stopped in front of a giant orange door. Sven nervously stared at it, unsure as to why Maddie would bring him there. Maddie gave him a reassuring smile. "I want you to practice," Maddie said. "When you open this door, pretend I'm on the other side."

Sven took a shaky breath, closing his eyes. He slowly walked to the door and hesitantly rested his hand on the knob. _Maddie's on the other side,_ Sven thought, turning the knob and pushing the door in.

On the other side of the door, Sven found himself and Maddie on a Cliffside, somehow at night. The waves crashed against the cliffs and moon shone brightly in the sky. Maddie giggled as she sat down, making Sven sit down with her. "Moonside Cliff," Maddie said simply. "I come here whenever I feel lonely. Only Neb knows about it. But… now you do too! Oh… you aren't afraid of heights, are you?"

"N-n-n-n-no," Sven said, looking off at the moon. "It nice. I s-s-s-s-see why you like coming here."

"Yeah. Not even the happiest Wonderlandian can be happy all the time," Maddie said. "But hey, now I don't have to be lonely! I can just go find you, right?"

Sven was silent for a few moments. "No," he said. "C-c-c-c-c-come here. If I c-c-c-can't find you… I know you'll a-a-a-a-always be b-b-b-b-behind this door."

"But you're scared of doors," Maddie said.

Sven gave Maddie a weak smile and wrapped a hesitant arm around her. "N-n-n-n-not if you're what's b-b-b-b-b-behind it," Sven said, making Maddie smile.

 **BN: That's the funny thing about Sven. I've never written a character with as many fears as he has, but every time I do write him, he always seems to find an excuse to** _ **not**_ **be scared of it. He's still terrified, but he always finds a reason for Maddie to** _ **not**_ **be afraid. It's another reason why this ship is unique. Maddie is probably the only one who could handle the randomness of Sven's fears, and why she manages to tolerate him. Sure, Sven has friends in Alistair, Neb, Kitty, and Lizzie, but there's a reason why Maddie can handle him while they can't. 1. Kitty has to worry about her kids now, but even before, she was struggling with her own problems. 2. Alistair has kids and has to look after Kitty. 3. Neb doesn't really care about anything. 4. Lizzie doesn't have the patience nor does she feel a connection between her and Sven. As you can see, Maddie's bond with Sven is unique and only she has the ability to help him. (Also, Moonside Cliff is basically the Kittystair bench. In case you didn't get that hint from the chapter.)**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


End file.
